Fossil Fighter Champion
by FifthAssassin
Summary: Where Dino and Dina are sister and head out to win the Caliosteo Cup to become champion but the Certain group of gang come out and try to ruin the cup what will happen ? by the way this is my first story


** Fossil Fighter**

** Champion!**

Chapter 1

I was staring out at the scenery it was really beautiful then i heard my sister voice "Hey Dino when are you gonna stop staring at the scenery" I smirked and walked over to her "So what are we doing here Dina?".She looked at me if i were stupid "Because people say wild vivosaur live here" I asked jokingly "A wha-?" She thumbed me angrily and said "A vivosaur are dinosaur that have been revived from fossil" I grined "So why are we still here then" I ran up the hill "Hey wait!"She called out chasing after got up the hill tierd and trying to catch are breath Dina looked around "Hey were are all the vivosaur? sombody lied to me" Right then and there was a small tremour. "Wha-what was that ?" i asked nervousil "I dont know?" Then out of a bush a vivosaur came rushing out I looked at it then Dina she looked like she craped her pant "A-an Allosaurus! it gonna eat us Run!" We ran as fast as we can then we came to a cliff there was no where to run i looked back at the allosaurus and threw my arm infront of Dina as if i would protect here from this man eating carnivore. Dina turned her head and Yelled "Eeek! Ah Peteradon!" Some strange guy was on it yelling "Jump on!"Dina was to stun to move "Come On now!" I ran and grabbed Dina hand as we jumped off the cliff to the stanger we didnt even know he caught us and pulled us on "Hold on Pards"

After we Landed i heard Dina scream like a fan girl "Eeek! your Joe WildWest!" Joe Seemed suprise "Wow kid i didnt know you knew my handle" Dina said "Are you kidding me your fossil fighting skill are legendary! oh gosh i must sound like a nerd" I replied "Cause you are one" I Laughed as she hit me in the arm. We heard the Allosaurus Roar again Joe exclamied "That vivosaur is angrier then a sack full of hornet we have to calm the critter down before it hurt anyone" He turn at Dina "How about you Little Miss are you up for it" Dina looked shocked then she clutched her stomach "Oh gosh i dont feel good Dino my brother can do it" Joe turn torward me I sighed at Dina then turn to Joe."Alright then ill be loaning you on of my medals" He showed me Four there was Aerostorm, Toba Titanosaurus, Tsintasaurus and finally Dimetrodon. To tell ya the truth i didnt like any of them i asked "Do you have any other?" Joe looked suprise like if any of these four vivosaur would be a good choice for anyone then he said "Well i have this tricera but-" "Ill take it"I yelled I was so excited because tricera was my favorite dinosaur and vivosaur of all time it awesome blue color and three horn on it head made it a deadly combo. But i heard an angrily growl in my head i look at tricera as it glimmer a little but i thought it was the allosaurus. I threw the medal as hard as i can as in mid air it started shing then a Tricera came out It looked at me and in my head i heard "Pitty" I looked around to see if anyone said anything when joe started explaining on how to battle the Tricera just attacked on it own without my command the wild Allosaurus Went back into his medal in one hit. Tricera did a victory cry before it went back into his medal i walk slowly to it slightly scared thinking " How did this tricera attack without me even saying a command" When i picked it up i could feel power raging through the medal i was fool for thinking i could control this beast but i put the Tricera in my pocket. I heard Joe say "This vivosaur was abandone by a cruel fighter ya see vivosaur need to be with Fighter they can trust" Those words hit me did Tricera not trust me will i abandone it oneday "If there abandone they go to there true nature and people can get hurt" Dina looked at Joe "Well Joe Thanks for saving are life's" She looked at me "You faught like a Pro dino!" "Yea" I mumbled

* * *

. I looked at joe "So do you want your medal back" He looked at me "No keep it you earned it i should be thinking of taking you guys home but i got one more wild vivosaur to find see ya" Then he summoned his vivosaur and flew off. I looked at Dina "Let go home sis, If only your stomach didnt hurt you could of gotten a vivosaur" She yelled out to me chasing after me"Hey!"

Me:Well that was my first story i hoped you guys liked it i will be making more tho when i can

Tricera:Hey Fifth Of course your gonna make more!

Me:Yea suuure haha anyways yea so good bye remember to review!


End file.
